fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang/References
*Her voice actor, Dionne Quan, is of Chinese descent and suffers from legal blindness, requiring her lines to be written in braille. Dionne Quan also worked on Rugrats and its sequel series All Grown Up! as the voice of Kimi, Chuckie's stepsister. *It is said that Trixie's character is based on a girl Butch Hartman had a crush on when he was 10 years-old. *Trixie Tang is usually only at her meanest when her popular friends are around, and usually warms up to Timmy Turner after getting to know him, up until something in the episode resets it. *She has kissed Timmy four times, including once on the lips during the TV movie Wishology. She also attempted to kiss Timmy several more times during the final third of Wishology, but was blocked by Mark Chang, Mr. Turner, and Jorgen von Strangle who popped up in between them during their attempts to kiss. *It is also unknown if she is friends with Tootie, as they only interact (one-sided) in two episodes (You Doo and Take and Fake). Although strangely in the latter episode, Trixie did not mind inviting Tootie to her party who also in turn did not mind showing up (disguised as Trixie, no less). These two characters are widely considered to be enemies/rivals by their fans despite the lack of extended interaction on the show. *In the episode School's Out!: The Musical, Trixie is seen with Tootie as they sing Adults Ruin Everything. With the exception of a brief scene in "Love Struck", this is the only time in the series they appear together. Neither time do they interact. *She cried tears twice in the series ("Love Struck!" and "Chip Off The Old Chip"). ]] *Trixie may be the mother of Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, Tammy's Features in Trixie are: lavender headband, straight and clean teeth, hairstyle from the back, eyebrows, color of the outfit, and the eye color. The creators intended for the children to draw features from Timmy's two main love interests (Trixie and Tootie). *In the draft transcript to the episode "Super Bike", Trixie originally appeared and was one of the factors causing Super Bike to become jealous of Timmy's friends. Super Bike ruins her bike, which she describes as "beautiful, Italian made, designer original, Corinthian leather seat, costs more than most of your parents make-in-a-year, bike".Super Bike draft transcript at Scribd *Trixie was able to fly a helicopter in "Just the Two of Us!". Since the mall she and Timmy have almost everything including a helicopter. *In the original draft transcript of "Just the Two of Us!", Trixie remarks at the end that the events of the episode were a "strange dream", and had earlier dismissed being the only person on Earth as a dream natural to her because in real life the whole world revolves around her. She did not get with Timmy at first and regarded him being in her dream as weird, and Timmy tried to impress her with magic several times to no avail. After some closer looking, Timmy figured out that Trixie loves shoes, and she fell for him after he gave her shoes. After they got together, Trixie was becoming more demanding of both Timmy, and in turn Cosmo and Wanda's magic, because of what Wanda termed "Attention Decrease Syndrome" because she was used to all the boys in the world loving her. Trixie discovers Timmy's fairies while she is attacking him after their break up, but Timmy had managed to wish everything back to normal just as she did, although he did not know it at first and thought he lost Cosmo and Wanda until he got home. In the actual episode, most of these events did not happen, although a scene where Trixie is fawning over shoes is seen. *Like Tootie, Trixie has not appeared in the 9th season yet. Although, she is mentioned in App Trap, and suprisingly, Trixie and Timmy appear to be friends in this episode. **Trixie is expected to make an appearance in the episode, Finding Emo. However, her role in the episode is unknown at this time as it may not be fully-confirmed yet. *She is named after a girl called Trixie from Magic Trixie, a short of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. *In You Doo, it is revealed that Tootie dislikes Trixie. *There have been rumors that a live action Trixie would appear in A Fairly Odd Christmas. *'Goof': In the episode Class Clown, Timmy refers to Trixie's dad as Mr. Trixie, despite the fact that Timmy should have said Mr. Tang. Timmy could have panicked and/or could have been in a hurry. *In Just Desserts it was revealed Trixie wears a belt, when it snapped due to her enourmous weight. *In recent episodes, her bouncer has been replaced by security guards who resemble M.E.R.F. Agents. In some other episodes, she has a stereotypical security guard/thug with black hair and a ponytail that serves more or less the same purpose: removing unwanted unpopular people from Trixie's presence. *When Timmy is reading Trixie's bouncer's mind, his thoughts reveal that Trixie and her friends are ten years old, despite their height difference with Timmy. *Trixie might have inspired Heather another queen bee from the Total Drama series and both characters share many similarities:Both like to be popular, both reject a boy whom finds her attractive (Timmy and Duncan), both have long black hair, both had a (or this case Heather use to) blonde hair friend to boss around and both are Asian. Category:References Category:Characters